The Joker and the Arkaham Aslyum
by MrObscene
Summary: This is the start of my novel about The Joker and his time in the Arkaham Asylum. It's inspired by the movie The Dark Knight, and the characteristics is similar to Heath Ledgers version of The Joker. Comment and rate and all that!
1. Chapter 1

The light shone sharply into his eyes as the doctor continued to ask questions about his mental health and history.  
>"<em>So, what have you done today?" <em>said the doctor in a somewhat uninterested tone.  
><em>"Well... Firstly I woke up, just as roughly as every morning, with a policeman slamming on my door and shouting on me to go up.<br>Then... I ate "breakfast", if you could call it that...  
>Then I went over to Bobby to talk."<br>"What did you talk about?" _asked the doctor.  
><em>"Of lots of things, sports, weather, politics.<br>But it's mostly I that handle the talk, since Bobby can't do so much else than drool the whole day since The Scarecrow had his way with him." _answered The Joker while looking around in the room.  
><em>"I see that you have some trouble focusing on me, shall I give you more medicine?"<em>  
>The Joker didn't answer him, but kept on examining the bright room.<br>_"I ain't happy that you keep ignoring me you know."  
><em>The Joker turned his head to him slowly and said:  
><em>"It's not that I'm ignoring you that bothers you, is it?<br>What it really is... Is that you're stuck here with me, while your little Lucy back home, is running around helping your neighbors "cleaning", if you know what I mean?" _The Joker turned his head a bit to the side and leaned forward a bit more,  
><em>"Don't ever say that about my wife again." <em>said the doctor with a sharp and angry tone.  
><em>"But it's true, and you know it Steve.<br>Your little Lucy, having... Carnal relations with other men... Since you ain't enough for her. Since you can't... Please her." _The Joker said each word more slowly than the last.  
><em>"If you say, anything, and I mean anything, about my wife again, I swear to God-"<br>"What are you going to do doc? Hmm? Are you going to kill me? Huh? Are you going to hit me? Are you going to lock me up in the isolation again? Actually, I'm pretty comfortable there." _The Joker swung from side to side after each question, and revealing a body language that made it obvious that he wanted the doctor to react from his actions.  
><em>"Don't push it you clown." <em>said the doctor angrily.  
>The Joker stopped moving for a second, turning his head to the side, showing his ear while moving closer to the doctor.<br>_"What... Did you call me doc?" _he asked coldly.  
><em>"I called you a clown, you freak."<em> said the doctor, spelling "clown" with his lips.  
>The Joker started to laugh, leaning back in his chair.<br>_"Ahaha, no... No... I'm not a clown..." _The Joker shifted tone from mad laughter, to a serious, cold voice.  
><em>"I'm not... A clown."<em> he repeated.  
><em>"Do you feel mad, clown?" <em>the doctor asked with an bad looking grin on his face.  
><em>"Let me... Tell you a story... About myself.<br>When I was a kid, the circus came to the town. It was a famous circus, really big.  
>But, my family, wasn't the most rich of all. So we couldn't afford to see it.<br>The one time, that the circus came to town, and I couldn't go.  
>But I sneaked in, you see? I sneaked into the tent when the show was about to start, and sat down at an empty place, to silently, watch the show.<br>There was exotic animals, fire breathers, sword eaters, magicians, acrobatics, all kinds of stuff that was exciting to a little boy... But there was this one guy...  
>A joker.<br>And this joker, moved me. He truly inspired me, to do things, that little boys enjoy to do.  
>He inspired me so much, that I wanted to be like him-"<br>"Where is this going?" _interrupted the doctor.  
><em>"Don't... Interrupt me..." <em>he stared at the doctor for some time before continuing.  
><em>"Anyhow, he inspired me so deeply, that I wanted to be like him. So after the show, I stole some makeup from the backstage. And I put it all on, and there I had it.<br>I looked just like him. So, proud as I was, I headed home, just to see that my mother, was crying on the floor, and that my father, was a little more drunk that he used to be.  
>And also, that my mother<em>_'__s face, was bleeding from the hit's he's been delivering to her, he... Looked, at me, he... Stared, at me. And then he started to laugh, or... No. It wasn't laughter, it was... Madness, that came from my father's mouth. He, struck me, in the head with a bottle, because... I looked the way I did. Then, he turned to my mother... Cursing.  
>That she gave birth to a freak, like me. He pointed the knife, that he had in his hand, at my mother, still cursing, over, what bitch she was, over, how useless, she was...<br>My father, stabbed my mother... In her thigh, she started to bleed, and... She was... Screaming, for help. He then, stabbed her in her arm, while she tried, to defend herself.  
>Then he... Raped her... In front my eyes... I saw... My mother... Being raped... By this, monster. And after that... He killed her.<br>He stabbed her... In her neck, paralyzing... Her countenance, and that was... Pain, suffering, fear.  
>Then... He turned to me.<br>He said: "Why so serious, little clown? Ain't you supposed to laugh, like clowns do?"  
>He took the blade, and put it in my mouth, then he said: " Why so serious? Show me a great smile, clown boy."<br>I felt a terrible pain in my cheeks, then my father kicked me, when I was laying down. Then, he dropped the knife, to go to the oven, turning it on.  
>He was going to burn me... Alive.<br>I did what I had to do, I picked up the knife... And stabbed him in the back.  
>He turned around, swearing at me, so I stabbed him again, in his shoulder.<br>He fell down to the ground, screaming in pain, while I kept stabbing him, until he died.  
>Then I ran away, crying over the loss of my mother.<br>But you know, you got to see the bright things in life, ever since that moment, I'm always smiling!"  
><em>The doctor leaned slowly forward, having his face just a couple of inches from The Jokers head, whispering:  
><em>"You're nothing but a, mad, fucking, clow-" <em>  
>Before he could finish his sentence, The Joker thrust himself over the table, biting his throat, tore away his carotid artery, making him bleed to death.<br>He stood up, laughing hysterically over the death of his therapist._  
><em>With the blood from the doctor in his face, The Joker was forced on a strait jacket and was dragged out of the room, still laughing with murder in his eyes.  
>The corridor he was dragged through was just as white as the room he's earlier been in, but the most noticeable difference was that the corridor had hundreds of similar doors with different numbers on them.<br>The Joker's eyes were locked on a specific number, door number 704.  
>When they reached the end of the corridor, they locked him in at the isolation.<br>It was a very simple room; everything was covered in pillows, to keep him from damaging himself, a large light bulb was in the ceiling, and a rusty entrance to a ventilating shaft.  
>The Joker sat in the middle of the room, while he was trying to listen to the sounds outside of the room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As he sat in the white, fluffy room, completely isolated from every sound in the building except the small ticking sound from the ventilation shaft, he began to fade away into his own world; A world filled with darkness and horror, but yet with a mysterious aura covering it.  
>He couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat and the annoying sound from the ventilation shaft, but soon even this would fade into darkness.<br>He took a deep breath, and then breathed out as he slowly moved into the dark dimension that he himself had created.  
>The shiny white room became darker and darker, and the insanity jacket that he wore, became less and less visible, as he entered his realm of chaos.<br>He started to think.  
>Think about how he could get to <em>him<em>.  
>It was the main reason why he hadn't escaped already.<br>He thought about _The Scarecrow _and his insanity potion.  
>The room that he was in started to form into a rooftop and the walls and the ceiling started to turn into stars and air.<br>And the door in front of him formed into _The Scarecrow _that suddenly started to talk:  
><em>"So, you've come to get me, haven't you?" <em>he said with a smirk under his mask.  
><em>"Indeed I have Victor. And I will get you this time." The Joker<em> said, tilting his head.  
><em>"And what makes you believe that it won't end in the same way as the last time?" The Scarecrow <em>asked.  
><em>"You see Victor, I've changed .I'm not the same kid anymore." <em>He said as he tilted his head to the other side, licking his lips and pulling his knife forward.  
><em>"This time, you won't get me as easy." <em>He started to slowly walk towards him.  
><em>"You're still the same. You haven't changed at all." The Scarecrow <em>turned his back to him, and looked over the city that was forming under his feet.  
><em>"So this is your home? Your little shelter against reality?" The Scarecrow <em>turned his head towards _The Joker.  
>"What a cliché. The little kid that had no one, made his own home, with his own little twisted mind."<br>The Joker_ started to walk faster towards him, still licking his lips.  
>In the real world, a doctor came into the white room and saw <em>The Joker <em>sitting there with his eyes closed, licking his lips.  
>He was going to give him his daily medication to keep him calm.<br>_The Joker_, who was still in his own world, said to _The Scarecrow_:  
><em>"I'm not afraid of you anymore Victor. You have nothing on me." <em>He raised his hairless eyebrow at him while he turned his head.  
><em>"You have. Nothing."<em> He started to move slower, as he got closer to him.  
><em>"Tiny little Joker, still haven't learned anything, have you? I always win." The Scarecrows <em>body now was fully turned to him.  
><em>"You're just as mad as you've always been, thinking that you can rule the world.<br>"No, Victor. I'm not trying to rule this godforsaken place called "world". Every mind in this so called "paradise", is as filthy as I am." The Joker _stood just a couple of inches away from _Victor_, as _Victor _answered:  
><em>"Who in this world is as foul as you are?"<br>The Joker _took a strong grip around his knife, shouting:  
><em>"<em>_**Everyone**__!" _He leaped against him, throwing his entire bodyweight against him so he fell down on the ground, stabbing him.  
>In the same moment as he leaped, the doctor in the real world unbuckled him from his insanity jacket to gain access to his veins but as he untied him from his prison, <em>The Joker <em>leaped against him, punching him until the sound of his skull cracking stopped. _The Joker_, whose world just turned again, looked at the door and once again leaped. He ran across the hallway, and as he saw doctors from behind he tackled them down and ripped their throats with the needles they carried. He continued to run, until he reached room number 704. He slammed the door open, seeing _Victor _lying on the floor in his pitch black room, trembling from insanity.  
><em>The Joker <em>grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
><em>"Well hello there Victor, missed me?" <em>He said, as he stared into his maddening eyes with a smile.  
><em>"I think you got something that I need, where is it?"<em> His smile suddenly disappeared, as he got a serious look on his face, covered in clown makeup.  
><em>"I-I-I-I-I..." Victor <em>replied while pointing to The Jokers hands that strangled him.  
><em>"Hmm? What's that?"<em> _The Joker _said, moving his head closer to him.  
><em>"Can't speak, eh?" <em>He asked.  
><em>Victor<em> that almost got blue from the tight grip he had around his neck, slammed on _The Jokers _hands, in hope of getting air.  
><em>The Joker <em>slammed him of the wall, to his bed, dropping his grip around _Victors _throat.  
><em>"Where is it Victor? I'm starting to get impatient."<em> He pulled the needle he used to cut up the doctors with closer to _Victor_.  
><em>"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Victor <em>shouted in fear of dying.  
><em>"Oh I think you do." The Joker <em>said, grabbing him by the hair.  
><em>"I-I-I was just joking! Hehe, it was a joke! Please, I'll do anything!" Victor <em>said, trembling from terror.  
><em>"A joke? Was that supposed to look like a joke?" Victor <em>started to tremble even more from _The Jokers _words.  
><em>"It's downtown! It's in the abandoned warehouse on St Elmer street, please don't hurt me!" Victor<em> covered his face and moved his head backwards as he gave away this information.  
><em>The Joker<em>, whose world started to change again, said:  
><em>"Let me show you, a real joke. You see all this?" <em>He pointed out over what he saw as skyscrapers and buildings.  
><em>"This, is a joke." Victor was <em>trembling over _The Jokers _insanity.  
><em>"Every mind down there thinks that this is a paradise.<br>A country where the government is a pack of wild dogs, trying to control their territory, and the citizens just are blind mice, running around in circles, believing that these dogs will save them from the cats called terrorists.  
>That, is a true joke.<br>Everyone is buying all the things the government tells them, without hesitation. And thinks that they're all so good, all so perfect. They don't even know the half of it. And the person, who spreads the most crap in this town, acting like a white knight that will save this hell forsaken place, is Harvey Dent. And we can't forget The Batman, who tells people to obey the law, but stands over it himself. This, is jokes my friend. Jokes I will put an end to."  
><em>In his own world, he pushed _Victor _from the edge of the rooftop, but in real life, he stabbed his eye with the needle he held in his hand.  
>After he brutally killed him, he stood up, and said:<br>_"I will put an end to it all."_


End file.
